NP and POE V2
by QueenBritt
Summary: this is same as Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt but it's Version 2 meaning that these are more up to date version of chapters.
1. teaser

Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt: The Teaser

Everybody in Egypt has heard many legends. The legend of the Egyptian Gods and goddesses are always among the group of royals and people of the city of Egypt.

To the people of Egypt the Pharaoh's are the symbol of the gods. It's tradition in these times that things became the way they are. So when a legend starts spreading around about a special girl bearing the mark of the Nile Goddess, this girl will possess similar abilities to such goddess that she will be called the Nile Princess of Egypt.

Of course this legend then got passed down from generation to generation. Until the year finally came when the Nile Princess was born. Though No villagers were told right away for she was kept in secret. For far in the middle of the desert on the other side of Egypt there is a village and a kingdom that controls it. This kingdom had a treaty with the main royal family.

One day the two rulers met for a meeting as they both sat at a table. One was the Pharaoh of Egypt himself, Pharaoh Aknamkanon and in the other chair was the ruler of the Nile Kingdom, he was a bit older then Pharaoh Aknamkanon for he had a daughter of his own who had recently had the Nile Princess his name was Maahes.

"King Maahes, I am honored you would meet with me." Pharaoh Akamkanon said

"Of course Pharaoh, I was wishing to meet with you in hoping to further secure our alliance." King Maahes said

This intrigued the Pharaoh, "What is it you would like to propose to further the alliance?" He asked

"My daughter has recently gave birth to a girl, the Nile Princess. I am aware you have a son." King Maahes said

The Pharaoh was surprised about all this information and it was true he had a young son at this time. He didn't need more information for what the other ruler was proposing.

"A betrothal, between my son and your granddaughter." The Pharaoh said

"yes, as you know the Nile Princess will have special gifts. As such she'll be needing a secure protection when she's older. I believe betrothing her to your son will not only help our alliance but ensure her protection." King Maahes said

The Pharaoh gave it a good amount of time before he answered the king in front of him. He wanted nothing more then his son to have a good future.

"I will consider your proposal, but first I want to meet her when she's old enough to come here with you." The Pharaoh answered

King Maahes respected the pharaohs answer and they shook hands on the concept. As of that time the betrothal between the new born Princess who was only a few days old and the prince who was two at the time was put into place.


	2. beginning of destiny

Nile Princess and the Pharaoh of Egypt: The Beginning of Destiny

Over in the Nile Kingdom, Princess Angela who was Maahes daughter was watching her two daughters. Her husband watched his wife as their two girls were sleeping. They had already seen that both girls had two different birthmarks. The Nile Princess had a water drop birthmark on her back and the other Princess had a birthmark on her arm, they had called her mark one of the markings of the fire dragon. Soon the girls were taken into the baby room where another crib was. In this other crib was a girl with a fire dragon tail birthmark on her left shoulder.

While Maahes was not home, the guardians or the parents were able to talk freely about the future of the children.

"We need to find a way to not let father control our children's lives." Angela said

"We need to take them away from here so that we can raise them right." Akila said

"My cousin, he has a horse ranch in the Pharaoh's village. I can buy it and we can raise them there." Max offered

After a little bit of debating, they all agreed to do that. Max had sent a letter out to buy his cousins' horse ranch for which his cousin agreed. So when they were all ready they got on horses leaving a letter for Maahes that they had left and taken the princesses with them.

When Maahes returned, he walked in his kingdom it was a few hours later then when his daughter had left with her children. He looked around before he went to his throne room then as he sat down he did some thinking.

"GUARD!" He yelled

The guard came in and bowed "Yes, your majesty?" He said

"I wish to see my grand daughter. The Nile Princess, have my daughter bring her to me." Maahes said

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not." The guard informed him.

"Why? Where is my daughter and her children?!" Maahes asked

A servant brought forth a letter and handed it to Maahes and he took it to read.

 _Dear father,_

 _I have left with my husband and my children. Akila had came with us, we wish to raise and protect our children away from the teachings you will strictly put on them. When they are old enough for their first ball we will bring them to visit._

 _Love_

 _Your daughter Angela_

In the next few years the three raised the children in the way they wanted them to be raised. Three girls were three while the other one was only two years old. The girls names were Brittania (Britt) the Nile Princess, Breanna (Bre) the fire dragon princess, Hathor the fire princess, and Amealia (Nana) the Princess of Bast. The girls were never allowed out until they were taught how to walk all the way so they were always inside unless one of the adults were outside.

The following year, Maahes had tracked down where they were living. He summoned his daughter and her husband to have a meeting with them. When the parents showed up they took seats in the meeting room across from Angela's father.

"You summoned us, father?" Angela asked

"Yes, I did my daughter. I wish to know what you both were thinking?! I had left to talk with my friend about the Nile Princess's future!" Maahes said

"What did you do?" Max asked

"I betrothed your daughter to the Prince of Egypt. She will marry him and become the next Queen of Egypt." Maahees said

Angela was shocked that her father did such a thing without her consent. Though her father was her king so she couldn't completely argue with him about his choices.

"What about my other daughter?" Angela asked

"All princess's will be betrothed before their coming of age." Maahes said

Angela kept her 2 year old daughter a secret, for if her father knew that she had another princess then he would try to decide her life as he did for her others.

 _I can't believe he did this._ Angela thought

A couple years later Britt, Bre and Hathor had started going outside. Britt had a small group of friends that she had made. Their names were Jake, Mira, Nannia, Hathor, and Zoey. Mira had black hair and brown eyes, Nannia had brown and blue eyes, Olivia had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Hathor had brown hair and green eyes. All of her friends had tan skin like her but Zoey had brown hair with light gray highlights in her hair and purple eyes, but Zoey was a thief instead of a peasant with the others. Jake had tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

The group of friends plus Bre and Hathor all were running around. Zoey and Britt were running to see who was faster when suddenly Zoey started to slow down. Britt looked back for a minute and a minute is all it took for her to run into someone. When she fell to the ground she had her cloak around her head and rubbed her back a little as she looked infront of her seeing someone in a black cloak.

"S-Sorry.." She said as she looked at him. All she saw was his purple eyes in that black cloak and all he could see under her cloak was her light purple eyes. When her group of friends were coming over the person in the black cloak got up and ran off. Zoey helped Britt up as Hathor and Bre were looking in the direction the person had ran off.

"Who was that?" Hathor asked

"I-I do not know.." Britt said to Hathor

"Well maybe we'll find out someday." Bre said

Zoey made sure that Britt was ok before she smiled. Mira and Nannia were glad their friend was ok. Suddenly the girls were called inside.

"Sorry we gotta go see you tomorrow." The three said as they all ran towards the house. Secretly the boy in the black cloak was watching the girl he had just saw in the grey cloak ran away. He hid from the group they were talking to.

Zoey, Mira, Hathor and Olivia were walking together as they passed where he was hiding. "Britt is an awesome friend. Too bad that she has to always go in and hide with a cloak." Mira said

"We all know there's a reason for that." Zoey reminded them

 _so maybe this girl in the cloak is a royal. The other two had cloaks as well. A red cloak and a light blue cloak. Only royalty wear colors._ He thought now wondering if the girls he saw were princesses.

Britt, Bre and Hathor were all sitting there waiting for the three adults to come in. "You all are six years old now. It's time you get the special necklaces destined for you." Akila said

After that was said, Bre got a red and blue necklace that was put around her neck, Britt had a light blue necklace put around her neck and Hathor had a red and orange necklace put around her neck. As the three adults watched the amulets glowed being on the right girls. Their eyes even glowed a little with their necklaces on them.

 _It's the beginning of their destinies._ Angela and Akila thought


	3. finding destined horses

The girls were told to keep their cloaks on, as they were to keep their identities secret. So for the next few days they met up with their friends. The group sat in a circle by the water. Jake, Chris, Mira, Heather, Nannia, Hathor, Britt and Bre were sitting there. The group noticed the girls were wearing cloaks but had necklaces around their necks this time.

"So what's with the necklaces?" Jake asked

The three just shrugged as they were not entirely sure their selves. "Gifts, I guess." Hathor said

Jake and Chris wondered why the girls always had to wear cloaks. Jake had grown fond of Britt who always sat in between her sister and her cousin. Nana hadn't been coming out with them but everything would slowly start changing for them. Britt was smiling at everyone in the group when she noticed someone in a black cloak not far from them. She didn't say anything but she was looking at the hooded person and they seemed to be looking at her.

Jake noticed Britt seemed to be distracted; the young man had always been fond of his friend Britt with her sibling and cousin. Jake hid that deep down he had developed a crush on her and Chris had done the same with Hathor. The two never revealed to the two girls how they felt. Knowing that she never would unless he got the nerve to tell.

" Ha guys did you know that there are princesses in town" Jake asked

They all looked at him and started laughing like crazy.

" No its true I hard that to" Chris said

" You two are funny, if they were they wouldn't be here they would be in the palace" said Heather

" Hey to be truthful, but this place is not for princesses" Hathor said

They all agreed and were done with the conversation so they all got up and went to play a game. As they played they noticed a noise come from the barn that was a few ways out from the house.

" What was that?" Britt asked

" I don't know." Hathor answered

" Lets go check it out" Nannia said

" No, my parents are out.," said Britt

" So?" Hathor said and started running to the barn

Everyone started running to the barn and Britt followed to but no matter how fast they ran Hathor was to fast but then Britt caught up. Hathor and Britt were at the same speed, but as they were running, what they didn't know was that the boy the three seen earlier was fallowing. As they got there they seen horses in side the stalls. Britt, Hathor and everyone was walking around looking at the horse but every time they would try they would go wild.

" You won't be able to touch them, they're wild things. They're special horses apparently they choose their owners not you choose them." said the farmer

The horses intrigued the three girls with cloaks, a white one caught Bre's attention as she slowly went over to it. It seemed to back up but when she put her hand out it came over letting her pet it. Britt found an all black one that caught her attention. She went over to it as it; the two seemed to be in synch as the black stallion came close to her. Hathor went to the stall of the Black with a grey outline on the main and tail horse and slowly approached as the horse came close to where Hathor was and rubbed it's head against her.

" How is this possible? These small horses don't let anyone touch them. They are so wild, they have not ever had any owner before." the farmer yelled

" Well now they do, isn't that right heb" said Britt

" Yeah, my horse name is snow" said Bre

" Mine is shadow," said Hathor

" Can we keep them please?" Bre said

" Well they're not going to like anyone else, so sure. Do you know how to ride horses? Just to let you know they're all boys" said the farmer

" We've not rode any ourselves yet. Oh they're all boys? Ok." they all said

" Well then come tomorrow and I will teach you." he said

They all were very excited and ran home.

" Thank you" Hathor yelled and then disappeared

They all ran back home and went inside but as they did they told Britt's parents every thing from finding the horses, to finding out they were wild and yet they came to them. The parents and Akila were skeptical.

The next day went by and there girls got up then dressed as they left their rooms to wake up the adults so they could go show them the horses and get their riding lesson. The parent told the girls to get their cloaks on and they did as they were told. The girls led the way to the barn.

As they got there they walked in the barn and seen the farmer.

" Hello girls." he said

" Hello," they said at the same time

" This must be the parents?" said the farmer

" Yes, I am the father to Britt and Bre the twins." said max

" Well our girls and their cousin said that they have horses of their own." Angela said

" Yes, they're right here," the farmer pointed

As they look they saw the horses but they were little horses that would grow with the girls, each girl was standing by their horse.

" Ok, so do have horses of their own." Angela said

" Yep." Hathor said

" So what are their names?" max asked

" This is Heb, short for Hebany" said Britt

" This is snow," said Bre

" And this is shadow or you can call him stormy" Hathor said with a smile

" Well then lets get riding" the farmer said as he gave instructions to the girls how to get on.

" The horses are settled up so get on," he told them

The girls did what he told them to do and they all got on without a problem then started to ride with no trouble at all.


	4. the royal ball

Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt: The Royal Ball

As the few months went by the girls now traveled by horse, the other friends were going to be coming around to hang out. Jake wanted to see Britt, as he was eager to see her. Hathor was making shadow run so she could be in front of the group that was her cousins and her. Nana had joined them in coming out while they were all riding horses. She rode on Heb with Britt.

A little later the group had started to play hide and seek. The horses stayed put as the girls were deciding who was going to be looking and who was going to be hiding. It ended up that Jake and Chris was going to be the one looking for the others. So the group split up so that they could figure out what they were going to be doing.

Hathor and Britt both ran different directions so they could be hiding in places no one would be looking for them. As they were each getting to their hiding spots they bumped into people and pulled the people into a shady spot so that it wouldn't work against the game.

"W-Who are you?!" Britt whispered as she saw it was the person in the black cloak again. She knew the person had purple eyes like her.

As she was waiting for an answer, Hathor was interrogating the person in the gray cloak. "Who are you?" Hathor asked

The boy removed his hood to show his features. Hathor was shocked to see a kind hearted look in the boys eyes. "My name is Arim." He said, she looked at him confused as she looked at him. "I do not like that name so I will give you something else." Hathor said, then she thought about it. "I will call you Yugi." The boy smiled a little for it was actually his real name but he was not allowed to tell many people. Though he was searching for his prince to make sure he's safe.

Over where Britt was hiding she saw the person move their cloak to reveal their face, which made her shocked. She had never seen someone with tri-color hair before. "My name is Yami." He said to her, She moved her cloak some "I am Britt." She said but when she heard someone coming close by she got near 'Yami' and hid with using his cloak to block her from view.

 _Where is she? She's must be here somewhere! I want to find Britt first!_ Jake thought

 _Stay quiet…please don't say anything or else I'll lose the game._ Britt thought, she hadn't realized she was showing some of his royal clothing but luckily it wasn't hard to see with how dark the area was where they were hiding. Jake eventually walked away from where he thought Britt would be hiding then she let go of 'Yami's' cloak.

"Do you not like that guy?" Yami asked

"It is not that, we are playing a game." Britt answered

"A..Game?" Yami asked

She nods as she took the time to explain about their game. The prince in front of her had never heard of such a game. So when she hid there being quiet he took the opportunity to take in some of the features he could see about the girl.

 _She has brown hair and purple high lights, her eyes are purple but she is wearing a cloak so I cannot tell whether she is royal or not._ Atem thought

Meanwhile in the forest not far from them Hathor and 'Arim' whose name was really Yugi were talking to each other while Hathor was hiding. The two climbed up a tree to talk.

"So, your name is Hathor?" Yugi asked

"Yes, that is my name Yugi." Hathor said, she layed back against the tree looking at him

"So why are you out here in the forest?" She asked

Yugi was hesitant for that answer but he decided to answer as honest as he could.

"I am looking for my friend. He ran away from home and said something about finding a girl in a gray cloak." Yugi answered

Hathor was shocked to hear that

"A girl in a gray cloak? He's looking for my cousin?" Hathor asked

"Your cousin? Oh so you know the girl, can you lead me to her? I bet he's somewhere near her." Yugi asked

Hathor nod as she led the way to where her cousin Britt liked to hide. Britt and 'Yami' pulled their cloaks over their heads around the time they heard footsteps. Britt ran farther in the darkness of the cave they were hiding in and that's when she looked from where she stood. 'Yami' stood up and looked to see who was coming that's when he saw the red cloak and the gray cloak.

"Arim?" He said, Britt came out and walked toward them "Yami you know the one person next to my cousin?" Britt asked

"Well I'm pretty sure he does cause Yugi is looking for him." Hathor said, "Yugi? I thought it was Arim not Yugi." Britt asked. "Well I call him Yugi." Hathor said

The four went back farther into the cave as they talked to each other. It was a little later when Jake and Chris walked into the cave.

"Britt? Hathor?" The boys said, the girls leaned a bit close to their friend companions in the cave. Britt ducked a little to be shielded by 'Yami's' cloak while Hathor tried to blend with Yugi's cloak. When the boys got farther in they only saw the two-cloaked figures.

"Hey you two what did you two do with the girls? This is their hiding spot." Jake and Chris yelled.

The two were about to answer when the girls looked over at them like they were crazy.

"What are you talking about? We can hang out with whomever we want." Hathor said

"Yeah, you're not our guys." Britt said

Atem and Yugi both looked at the girls and their thoughts were making them wonder if the two sitting by them were not royals.

 _Is Hathor a royal? I mean she is wearing a red cloak._ Yugi thought

Chris came over and grabbed Hathor's wrist. "Come on we're going to meet with the others, I don't trust these guys."

Hathor pulled her wrist away and pushed him toward Jake. Knowing Chris was having a hard time with Hathor, he went over to Britt and took her hand. Britt went to pull her hand away but before she got a chance to fully pull it away 'Yami' grabbed her arm and helped her get free of Jake. He then grabbed her hand and led her farther in the cave, taking his prince's move Yugi did the same with Hathor making it harder for the boys to find them.

 _What is going on?! How can two strangers get close to Britt and Hathor but we can't?!_ Jake and Chris thought

The two boys had to leave the cave and once they were out of sight. The group relaxed, as they talked though it was noticeable that the four was getting along well. Sadly though they all had to separate for it was time for everyone to go home.

As Yugi and Atem walked back to the horses that had been kept hidden, they both got on their horses.

"What are you thinking my prince?" Yugi asked

"I am thinking that both of those girls are not peasants. Hopefully Ra will guide the way for us to learn the truth." Atem answered as he sent his horse in a run for the palace. Yugi was right along side him. "Oh and what kind of name is Arim?" Atem asked

"Uh…to pretend to be a brother?" Yugi answered, then he sighed, "I know I am just a servant."

"You may be, but you are my friend." Atem reminded him as they were approaching the palace.

As they got their horses in the stables, Atem and Yugi both snuck in the palace without being seen. Atem threw his cloak on his bed then went out. A guard approached him around that time.

"Excuse me prince, but the Pharaoh wishes to see you." The guard said

 _What could father want?_ He thought as he went to the throne room to see his father.

When he entered the room he saw his father sitting in the throne waiting for him. When his father noticed him he got up and walked over to his son placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came my son." The Pharaoh said

"What is so important father?" Atem asked him

"In a few months you will be attending the ball here at the palace. You are aware of our customs." The Pharaoh said

"You mean about you deciding my wife?" Atem asked

"Well I only hope for the best when making sure to ensure you are happy my son. Your betrothed princess will be attending the ball." The Pharaoh said

Atem talked a little longer with his father before he returned to his room. He didn't like the idea that he had to be betrothed and as he layed on his bed all he could think about was Britt. The girl in the gray cloak he had met today.

Meanwhile Yugi was laying in his servant bed thinking of Hathor, he couldn't help but wonder about the girl. Who was she really and was she a royal or just a peasant?

In the village the girls were having dinner with their family and then turned in for bed. Britt and Hathor tried to sleep but their minds were over loaded with thoughts of today. The boys they had met had their curiosity since they didn't know many people that were easy to talk to. Thought eventually during the night the girls fell asleep.

For the next month the girls were learning how to dance properly for a ball. That had Britt, Hathor, Bre and Nana's attention when they learned they were going to a ball. After being able to dance appropriately for their age. The girls were told to get on their horses for which they did and the parents along with Akila got on their horses to lead the girls to the Nile Kingdom.

Once they arrived, the girls were addressed in their proper names. The servants bowed to them as they all walked in the Nile Kingdom.

"Nile Princess Brittania, Fire Dragon Princess Brianna, and Fire Princess Hathor welcome home." The servants said but when they saw the other girl they were not sure what to call her.

"Princess of Bast Amealia" Angela told them

The servants were amazed that one was born with the power of Bast, the cat goddess of animals. No one had ever expected such a thing to happen but as everyone could tell the girls were all gifted. Aiden who was two years older then the girls walked along side his father. The servants bowed to him "Prince Aiden Welcome home."

For the following weeks the girls had been with the royal tailors to design them dresses to wear in the Kingdom that would fit them but to make their dresses for the ball. The four girls did not like the attention they were getting after spending time outside of the palace walls in the village.

 _I miss Yami…whenever I had a chance before we came here I always went out to meet with him…now I cannot do that until after this ball._ Britt thought, she looked over and seen even Hathor was missing her new friend Yugi which made her sad for her cousin knowing that they could not see their new friends in the village or even go see their friends in the village at all.

 _Well it does get us away from Jake and Chris._ Britt thought

What Britt and Hathor didn't know was for the past few weeks; Bre had a new friend too. A boy with black hair, yellow/blue eyes and she had been helping him out so he didn't have to steal but now that she was not around where she could help him she wondered what he was up to.

 _Ceon I hope you're safe._ Bre thought

As time went on the day of the Ball came, every royal was invited so there was going to be many princesses and Princes there. The girls had taken their horses and packed their cloaks in case they would need them for such occasions to get away. So when the girls arrived at the palace the guards were there to escort their horses to the stables. Hathor helped with Shadow while Britt pet Heb three times before letting him go with the guards. Bre kissed Snow's white fur before she let him go and the horses seemed fine. When the girls walked in they were surprised how big the Pharaoh's palace was. 

"Wow." The three of them said, then they all laughed a little. "Well one special princess will one day live in this palace." Bre joked

As they made their way through, they found the ballroom where the ball was taking place. Yugi had spotted the group of girls and his mouth dropped seeing that two out of four of the princesses looked familiar.

 _Britt? Hathor?_ Yugi thought

As the girls had made their way in they took seats not wanting to get into the group of people, though a prince came over to the girls around that time. He offered his hand out to Hathor. "Excuse me Princess, My name is Prince Sahir and I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Prince Sahir asked

"Uh sure." Hathor said as she took his hand and as she was led to the dance floor she looked back at her cousins a bit nervous.

The Prince of Egypt, Prince Atem was late to the ball for he didn't think he could face his betrothed princess. He took a deep breath though and went down to the ball as he slowly walked in. Once he was in there many princesses that had came to the ball surrounded him.

 _How am I supposed to know which girl is my betrothed?_ Atem thought

As he made his way through the group of princesses, Hathor had came back to her cousins and they decided to go walk around so they didn't get asked to dance or anything. They talked with a few people to get to know everyone. Though the subject of Britt being Nile Princess came up quite a bit.

Atem was standing there when he decided to call for his friend at the moment. "YUGI" He said, around that time Yugi came running in the ball and over to Atem.

The girls were near by them, not far when they heard the Prince's voice but also the name.

 _Yugi?_ Hathor thought

 _That voice sounds familiar._ Britt thought

The girls slowly turned their heads to look back and they were shocked to see that the Prince and the servant looked familiar to them. Britt did her best not to try to draw attention but Hathor was in shock that Yugi or at least she thought it was the same Yugi was right there.

"Yes, Prince Atem?" Yugi asked

"Do you know anything about our friends?" Atem asked him.

"Not recently, but I do know there are two princesses here that look similar to them in facial features Prince." Yugi said to him with a bow.

Atem was shocked to hear Yugi say such a thing, could it be true though. His heart almost wished what Yugi was saying was the truth that the girl in the gray cloak was here and was a princess. Though if her cousin were a princess as well that would mean bad news for Yugi, he knew the young boy had a crush on the girl in the red cloak. "Thank you Yugi." Atem said

 _Yami? Wait that servant whose name is Yugi said Prince Atem…so it cannot be Yami._ Britt thought

 _Yugi? Wait so if that is the same Yugi I met a few months ago then his name is not Arim._ Hathor thought

Atem made his way through the crowd till he noticed a group of princesses walking together. In the middle was what his friend had said, for the Princess did look like Britt. He made his way over and approached the group.

"Excuse Me," He said as he got the girls attention.

Britt, Bre and Hathor looked at him as he approached, though Britt felt nervous just looking at him for how much he looked like her friend Yami. Atem looked at the group then offered his hand to the Nile Princess.

"The rumors of your beauty are true Nile Princess, would you honor me with a dance?" Atem asked her

Britt was nervous as can be but before she could say anything Hathor pushed her forward a little. "Go on, go dance." Hathor said

"Sure, Prince." Britt said as she took his hand and he led her away from the group.

Bre and Hathor looked at each other and a smile formed on their faces. "10 gold coins she ends up with him" Hathor bet.

"Your on." Bre said

Britt and Atem danced together for a while, some princesses tried to get in the middle but Atem just ignored them. Hathor and Bre watched as one dance turned into many between Britt and the Prince.

Soon though the two were pulled apart as Britt's grandfather called for her and Atem's father called for him.

"It's time you meet my friend." The adults said as Maahes was leading Britt to meet the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh was leading Atem to meet Maahes.

As the two were looking at the adult they were walking to they were surprised to see each other again standing by someone else.

"Pharaoh, this is my granddaughter the Nile Princess Brittania, we call her Britt" Maahes said, Britt showed her respect to the Pharaoh.

"Nice to meet you Nile Princess, This is my son Prince Atem." The Pharaoh said, as Atem took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"My friend they have met, did you not see them on the dance floor together?" Maahes asked.

"Yes I did. You both seemed like you were having fun and that makes me glad." The Pharaoh said

Britt wondered why that made him glad and she looked at the prince. Atem looked at her then looked at his father. "Father, is this the princess you were talking about?" He asked

"Yes, the Nile Princess is your betrothed." The Pharaoh answered

 _Betrothed?!_ Britt thought

Hathor and Bre were near by and they heard the same words come out of the pharaoh's mouth. Their mouths dropped hearing that Britt was betrothed to this prince that she had just danced with.

 _Are we betrothed to people too?_ They thought

After some time the girls, their brother, their parents along with a few other people went home. Britt, Hathor and Bre had their horses run in a race to see who could get home first. When it came down to it Hathor and Britt were very close to each other winning the race.

Once home Britt and the others went to their rooms in the palace. Britt flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Betrothed…Betrothed…I'm Betrothed?!" Britt said then she started to cry for she had feelings for her friend Yami.

Hathor hadn't said a word the entire time as she was looking at the ceiling thinking about Yugi.

 _Is he a servant? Am I betrothed to someone? But….I like Yugi._ Hathor thought

Bre had been looking out the window, she whistled a little and when she wasn't sure she thought she saw a shadowy figure flying. She rubbed her eyes for a minute but the figure was gone.

 _Ceon I miss you._ Bre thought


	5. second royal ball and the truth revealed

Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt: The Second Ball and truth Revealed

For the longest time Britt stared at the ceiling, she didn't realize when she fell asleep. Hathor had been letting her thoughts settle but she eventually fell asleep while Bre was staring at the outside and she still wondered what she had just saw.

 _Maybe I'll see Ceon again someday._ Bre thought

The next morning the girls were called down to the dining hall to get introduced for a few people and have their breakfast. Servants pulled out their chairs for them as they each took their seats and the cooks put a plate in front of each girl for their breakfast. Their grandfather came in the room as he took a seat at the head of the table while Angela and Max had taken their own seats. Akila who had taken care of Hathor had taken her own seat to make sure that she was there too.

 _What is father up to today?_ Angela thought

As the breakfast went well for the family, Britt hoped they would be going back to the barn. She didn't mind being Princess but the attention was a bit more then she could handle right now. She finished her breakfast and was about to excuse herself when her grandfather cleared his throat.

"Sit Brittania!" Maahes said

Britt sat down as she looked at her grandfather.

"Now, you girls are back in the palace as such its time you get a personal servant." Maahes said

"Personal what?" The three asked at the same time.

Their grandfather snapped his fingers and three girls came running in the room. The three showed their respect as they were taught for the last years. The girls wondered who was going to be the princess they would be the personal servants to.

"Brittania come here." Maahes said to her and she slowly got up walking toward her grandfather.

He looked over at the girls "Kira." Maahes said

A girl with blue hair that Britt had never seen before came forth and showed her respect to the King and the Nile Princess. Maahes smiled at the young girl then looked at his granddaughter.

"From this day forth Kira will be your personal servant. She will get you everything you need and even after you marry she will be with you in your new home." Maahes said

 _Even after I marry…he really wants me to marry the prince of Egypt._ Britt thought

After their introduction the two left the room, Maahes looked at the other girls and smiled at them.

"Hathor please come here." Maahes asked

Hathor got up as she went over to her grandfather wondering what he was going to say. She looked at the two girls who were left seeing that there was only two to choose from. She noticed one of the two had red hair, which intrigued her.

"Auset, come here." Maahes said

The girl with the red hair came over to them and she showed her respect. Not saying a word just like the other girl who had met her cousin Britt. "Auset for the remainder of your life and of the fire princess's life you are going to be her personal servant." Maahes said

Auset bowed her respect "Yes, my king." She said to them

Hathor and Auset left the room leaving only Bre and Nana left. Maahes wanted to get to know the Bastet princess so he did not have a personal servant ready for her but he motioned for his granddaughter Bre to come forth. She got up and slowly walked over to her grandfather. Her grandfather motioned for the girl standing there to come over and she did showing her respect.

"Bre, this is Shani. She will be your personal servant and get you everything you need." Maahes said

Bre left the room with Shani, each girl went to their rooms to learn more about their personal servant so that they could figure out how to make sense of all this. Britt looked at her window as she walked over to it longing to go out and see her friends.

"Princess, is there anything I can do for you to make you happy?" Kira asked seeing that her Princess was saddened by something.

"I wish to go out. I want to see my friends…and him." Britt said to Kira.

Kira was shocked to hear her Nile Princess had friends and someone that she wanted to see that she referred to the person as 'him' and not a name.

"May I ask Princess, who is this him?" Kira asked

"A friend. He wears a black cloak and he's called Yami. He's a close friend of mine and we meet by the Nile water close to the horse ranch my father owns." Britt said then she realized that Kira had kept calling her princess. "In my room you will address me as Britt. Not Princess."

"Yes Prin-uh I mean Britt." Kira said to her with respect.

In the other girls rooms Hathor was pacing around and Bre was starring out her window. Both girls were longing to go see someone like Britt was and not wanting to be stuck in the palace their grandfather owned.

"Princess?" Auset asked Hathor

"Auset, right?" Hathor said

Auset nod and Hathor smiled "I like the name Amie. So I will call you Amie." Hathor said to her.

Auset was shocked but she wasn't going to say no to her princess that she was the personal servant of.

Shani was watching Bre and she walked over to Bre with respect and bowed. "Princess, May I ask what is it like outside of these walls?" Shani asked

"It is amazing, you never know who you might meet. It is best to know the people in order to help that is what my twin would say." Bre said

"You and your twin sister are very close." Shani said

"We are, I know she longs to go out and find the friend she wants to see." Bre said knowing her sister very well. She knew Hathor wanted to go out and see a friend as well.

In the Pharaoh's palace Atem was pacing back and forth. Many thoughts were coming to his mind knowing the princess…no not just any Princess, but the Nile Princess had the same hair and eyes as his friend Britt.

 _Could Brittania and Britt be the same person?_ Atem thought

He knew that he had been sneaking out with Yugi for the last few days and haven't found the girls since the couple months before the ball. He was starting to wonder if his new theory was true. He knew one way to find out was to go with Yugi and explore farther out then they normally would go to see if the girls were relocated in case of any danger.

Around this time Zoey, Mira, Nannia, Hathor, Jake and Chris had noticed that Britt, Hathor, Bre and their younger sister Nana had been gone. Zoey explained that they had moved closer to the Nile Kingdom but never said why to the degree of knowing how Jake and Chris were. Not far from the group was a boy with black hair, yellow/blue eyes and was around their age. He was listening in and had overheard Zoey say something about the Nile Kingdom. He knew that Zoey was indeed correct for he had been around that Area last night and saw Bre looking out a palace window in different clothing.

 _Bre is a princess.._ Ceon thought

The group of friends decided they were going to travel over by the Nile kingdom to see if the girls were there. Ceon decided to follow the group and unknowingly to the group Atem and Yugi had come out with their cloaks and saw the group. They followed behind the group to see what they were going to be doing.

It was a few hours later when Britt decided to go out regardless of what her grandfather had told her. She grabbed her cloak and tossed one to Kira for the guards had gave her a new one in the same color so she gave Kira her old one to use.

"What are we doing, Britt?" Kira asked

"We're going out." Britt answered

"O-Out?" Kira asked

"Yep, to the Nile waters." Britt answered

As the two girls got the cloaks on they rushed out, making sure not to be seen by the group of guards that were around. After sneaking out they went out by the water where they were surprised to see Hathor, Auset, Bre and Shani were out there too. Britt laughed a little that they had similar idea to her though she wasn't surprised to see her twin had the same idea.

"Well look who had the same idea as us." Hathor said

Bre went and looked then went over hugging her sister as Britt hugged her back.

"Glad you could make it out." Bre said

"Why wouldn't I? The water calls out to me." Britt said

The group was all talking with each other and laughing when they heard a group approaching. Britt, Bre and Hathor all looked to see what was going on and were surprised to see their friends were there.

Jake and Chris were trying to run faster then the rest of the group to get to Britt and Hathor. Bre was surprised to see everyone, the servant girls stood between the boys and the two girls to keep them at bay. Around that time the rest of the group had caught up.

"So you're in this part of Egypt now." Nannia said

"Yeah, we are. Not by choice." Britt said

Some of the group was confused, "What do you mean?" They asked

The girls took a quick look around to make sure no one was near that would rat them out or harm them. Atem and Yugi were watching the group of friends seeing the girls they were looking for in the group. Ceon was watching as well but not so close to Atem and Yugi. When the girls dropped their cloaks to reveal themselves to their friends Atem and Yugi were both shocked.

"Y-You're princesses?!" The group of friends asked

"We are." The three of them answered

"I am Nile Princess Brittania, but you all know me as Britt. Please keep calling me just Britt." Britt said

"I am fire Dragon Princess Brianna, but as you all know I go by Bre." Bre said

"I am fire princess Hathor, and you call me Hathor." Hathor said

The girls were quick to put their cloaks back on to keep their identities safe. It took the group of friends a few minutes to process all this and even Atem and Yugi were processing this.

 _Britt…she's the Nile Princess…my betrothed…my theory was right…but sometime I have to tell her the truth…will she hate me for lying to her at first?_ Atem thought

As the group of friends talk to the three girls for a while they left because they were getting tired so they said good bye. Before they left Chris took Hathor's hand and Jake took Britt's hand as they said goodbye then tried to give them a hug but the girls backed away and took their hand back from them. Atem and Yugi were jealous a little especially Atem knowing that that was his betrothed.

The girls didn't want to leave because they wanted to spend time with each other for a while but they had to return to the palace. " I can't believe all these years we were princesses" Hathor said. Britt and Bre nod in agreement.

It wasn't long till two boys showed up and walked one walked to Britt then the other walked to Hathor.

" Yami" Britt said

" Yugi" Hathor said

" Hey" they both said

" What are you doing here?" Hathor and Britt said but they knew why they were there. They just wanted to see what their reason was.

"We were just walking around until we seen you three girls." Yugi said

 _Sure you just wanted to see us_ Britt thought then smiled

The girls spent some time with their friends after being so long apart. Bre frowned though for she missed her friend that not even her sister or cousin knew about. As Britt and 'Yami' were going to the water and sat down to talk for a bit. Hathor and Yugi were walking away to get some time to catch up. Bre was disappointed for a few moments before someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The male voice said in her ear

"Hm..Ceon?" Bre guessed recognizing the voice of her friend.

Ceon turned Bre around and gave her a smile. It had been awhile for them so they went to catch up after the time apart.

"So how have you been?" Britt asked Yami.

"Same as the last time I saw you. Looking for adventure." Yami said

Britt laughed a little "Adventure?" Britt said

 _If only you knew the truth._ Atem thought

Britt was looking out at the water; she eventually got up and let her cloak fall off her once again. Atem watched from inside his cloak at her looking out in the water but nothing could prepare him for what Britt did next. Britt ran out in the water and went under the water; Atem was about to go after her when he saw the Nile water start to glow.

 _Is this the power of the Nile Princess? The legend states that the Nile Princess has power gifted to her.._ Atem thought

Meanwhile Hathor was hanging out with Yugi. She had so many questions but she knew soon that her and her cousins would have to leave to go back home.

"How have you been?" Hathor asked

"I've been good. I have my friend to help out and he has been worried about your cousin." Yugi said

 _Yami has been worried about Britt? Does he like Britt? She's betrothed._ Hathor thought

The personal servants had just sat around while watching their princesses socialize with the other boys that had showed up. They were not sure what to do so they were just sitting in the sand while they were watching.

Britt eventually came out of the water; the water soaked her hair and clothes. The blue that was in the water formed around her as an aura giving off to her inner Ka inside her soul, Kira and Atem were both watching her amazed at how she looked.

"You're a princess." Yami said

"I am. Not by choice." Britt answered before putting her cloak back on even though she was soaked.

 _There are many things to learn about her._ Atem thought

After awhile the girls had to return home for dinner, Britt had changed and used her gift to dry her hair. They all went to dinner without having a problem while being in their grandfather's presence. In the mean time for the next several years the girls had been going outside to secretly meet with their friends and the ones they had developed crushes on. Each year the girls had gotten something for their birthday. Soon the day came that the girls were turning twelve.

Britt was looking in her little chest she kept her jewelry in that Yami had given her. She smiled knowing she had somewhere to put things she wasn't wearing. Of course over the years she had received many gifts from him but now that her 12th birthday was coming close she could not see him because she had to prepare for another ball.

 _Another ball to see the prince of Egypt who is still my betrothed._ Britt thought with a sigh

"Morning Britt." Kira said as she bowed to her princess, Kira could see that something was bugging her princess but she did not say anything.

"Kira, please help me pick a outfit to attend the ball in." Britt asked Kira

Kira nod as Britt went and placed a few dresses out that the royal tailors had made for her to make a good impression on her betrothed prince.

Kira looked at the dresses, she was not one for really judging for all the dresses seemed beautiful to her. So when Britt saw Kira could not decide she decided to try them on for Kira to see. As they were in the middle of that Hathor and Bre were deciding what to wear to the ball.

"Princess, I really can not decide." Kira said

Britt looked in a mirror she had in her room to see what she looked like. She had found a purple dress with some blue in it. She liked it for it matched her hair highlights and her power. "I think this one will do." She said

When Britt and Kira were heading out to the stables, She met with Hathor and Bre who had dressed to impress as well even though they were not meeting their betrothed princes today. Bre was wearing a blue dress while Hathor wore a red and orange dress to match her highlights and necklace.

"Well guess we are all ready to go to the ball." Hathor said

"Yes, but we are going to be staying there for a few days." Britt reminded them

Kira had Britt's clothing for the next few days, Amie had Hathor's and Shani had Bre's so that they were all prepared. In the time the girls had been growing up their horses were now fully grown. When it was time to leave the girls got on their horses having their personal servants get on behind them so that they could get there faster.

 _I cannot believe Bre and my birthday will be while we are there. I cannot even see Yami for my birthday this year._ Britt thought with a frown.

Bre had an extra necklace around her neck, it had black wings on it and she kept it hidden behind her gifted necklace so her sister and cousin didn't notice it. She knew if they had seen it they would be asking her who gave it to her and how she got it.

 _I have to tell Britt someday though about him._ Bre thought

The girls were riding their horses to the palace, their personal servants had to hold on so that they did not fall off. The girls had left without their parents/guardians for their parents or guardians were going to be there in another day. They had to go early to arrive on time for the ball.

The girls had stopped in the village to see their friends before heading the rest of the way to the palace. They had their cloaks on to not get the people of the Pharaoh's village staring at them. The girls unmounted from their horses and it wasn't long after their group of friends came running towards them.

"You're all here." They said

Jake and Chris wanted to see Britt and Hathor's face but the girls refused to remove their top part of the cloak that was covering their head.

"Jake,...give it up. I'm betrothed." Britt said to Jake

Jake was shocked to hear that his crush…no his Britt was betrothed to another boy. He was a bit saddened and angry to hear such a thing that he wanted to know whom the guy was.

"Betrothed? To who?" Jake demanded

"Your Prince." Bre answered for her sister

Hathor smirked under the hood of her cloak. "We're all betrothed to someone." Hathor announced

That shocked Chris to hear that his Hathor was also betrothed.

After a bit of time the girls had to say goodbye to their friends as they got on their horses heading back to the Pharaoh's palace. The girls removed their hoods to reveal who they were to the guards. Once the guards seen that it was the Princesses of the Nile Kingdom they bowed their respect.

"Princesses, we have been expecting your arrival." The guards said

The girls led their horses in and when they got off their horses they led the horses their selves to the stables ignoring the guards. Once they were done and their personal servants had gotten off the horses the girls walked toward the palace and slowly walked inside. Once inside a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a wand, greeted them but they were noticing how she dressed.

"Hi, welcome to the Palace." Mana said

"Uh hi." Britt said

Mana looked at the three girls as she was wondering which one was her best friend's betrothed. As she looked between the three girls her eyes landed on the Nile Princess last. Seeing her outfit having purple with blue through out it made her realize right then she was looking at the Nile Princess of Egypt, her best friend's betrothed to be Queen of Egypt. She bowed her respect to the girls as the girls nod to her before they went walking around. They were early so the ball was not even to begin.

 _What am I going to do? I want to see Yami._ Britt thought

 _I have to be here to support Britt, but maybe I can sneak out later to see Ceon._ Bre thought

 _I wonder where Yugi is right now._ Hathor thought

As the girls were walking around looking around the palace they were not watching where they were going. Atem and Yugi were walking around at that time as well and as the two boys were talking they did not watch where they were going. As the two groups were walking they suddenly bumped into each other, Atem fell backwards and Britt fell on top of him while Yugi and Hathor ended up the same way. Britt blushed at the fact that now she had bumped into two people for she'd done the same thing with Yami.

"I-I am sorry Prince." Britt said as she looked in his eyes.

 _Those eyes…they look familiar._ Britt thought

She realized after some time she had been staring in his eyes and she got off him. She turned away still blushing for she felt so embarrassed about the whole thing.

Hathor around this time had been staring at Yugi's features. It was the same as her friend Yugi that she couldn't believe how similar they were. Yugi's face ended up getting red as Hathor was staring at him. She eventually got off him and went over to make sure Britt was ok.

After they went their separate ways, the girls went to their rooms they stayed in. Hathor was pacing trying to figure out why the servant looked familiar to her. As she was thinking about everything she started to realize, her friend, her crush was the servant Yugi who lived in this palace and beside him was the person Britt crushed on. His name was not Yami, but Atem the prince her cousin was betrothed to. A little time had passed while she had been figuring all this out so she went to her cousin's room and knocked. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. 

"Britt, are you here?" Hathor asked

There was no answer and the room was empty except with Britt's clothes and jewelry inside the room. It was clear that she wasn't in the room. As Hathor was about to leave the room she saw Kira coming to the room and then bowed to her.

"Can I help you princess Hathor?" Kira asked

"I am looking for my cousin Britt." Hathor said

"Oh, she has been called to the throne room to talk with the Pharaoh. If you don't mind me saying Princess there are some rumors that tonight Princess Britt will be getting a ring." Kira said

 _A ring?_ Hathor thought

Hathor was about to walk away but then she heard Kira say. "It is rumored all betrothed girls are getting rings tonight." That stopped Hathor in her tracks for she knew that she had a betrothed prince she was still unsure of due to the fact her grandfather was busy with his precious Nile Princess at the time.

Hathor went to get ready for the ball then she went to catch her cousin. She was walking to the garden at the time but was passing the Pharaoh's throne room where she saw the Prince and the Pharaoh.

"Nile Princess, it is said you are gifted. May you please show us a sample of your power?" The Pharaoh asked as he had servants bring some water forth.

Britt was shocked and though she knew that not many knew about her power she did not want to disrespect the Pharaoh so she concentrated using her gifted power to show what she could do. With her power she ended up making a chair, which she sat in after it was fully formed.

Hathor was shocked for she hadn't know much about her own power, and she could see the Pharaoh and the Prince were both impressed by what she could do. Hathor went to the garden where she tried to figure out her own power. As she spent some time in the garden until she formed a small flame, which she controlled.

 _Was I supposed to be somewhere? The ball!_ Hathor thought realizing she was late.

Hathor was running until she made her way to the ballroom. As she was heading in she was looking for her cousin when she found her pacing back and forth. Hathor went over to get her to stop pacing and have her look at her.

"Britt, what is wrong?" Hathor asked

"Have you heard the rumors?" Britt asked

"Yes, I have. About the rings." Hathor answered, Britt nod in agreement.

Bre soon joined the two girls as they were all talking amongst their selves, suddenly the three girls were approached by Sahir, Atem and a prince named Ethan, the three asked each princess to dance.

Britt took prince Atem's hand to dance with him, Hathor took Sahir's hand and Bre took Prince Ethan's hand, as the three girls were lead out to dance. Atem and Britt danced for awhile, Hathor was wondering about when she would figure out who would be her betrothed prince while Bre was just trying to enjoy the ball. After the three were done, each of the princes's led the princesses out of the ball to talk to them privately.

Britt wondered where they were going and when they arrived at the little pond not far from the ballroom. Britt wondered why he had brought her out here. She shifted a little while she saw he was looking at her. She put her hand in the water as it glowed at her touch.

"Have you enjoyed tonight?" Atem asked

"I have." She answered

"I heard tomorrow is your birthday." Atem said

"It is." She said

Atem walked away from her for a few minutes and brought out a few things, one was a present for her birthday and the other was what his father wanted him to give to her. He walked back then sat by her. He handed her a sapphire gold necklace to wear, which she accepted from him. 

"Thanks." She said

"Happy early birthday Britt." Atem said

Britt's eye flinched a little hearing him say that it reminded her of Yami. Then the next thing she knew was he was taking her hand and slipping a ring on her finger. She looked at it and then at him.

"Father wanted me to give it to you. A symbol of our betrothal." Atem said

Around this time Hathor was hanging out with Sahir outside by the stables when he had gave her a ring. She wanted to not accept it but then Sahir said something that shocked her.

"You are my betrothed Princess." Sahir said

 _This is my betrothed Prince?! But I like Yugi._ Hathor thought

A little later the three walked in, but Britt was still walking with Atem. Hathor and Bre went to sit down alone as they both were upset about the situation for they liked other people and they knew Britt did too. Hathor was letting a few tears fall as she looked down at the ring. Atem raised Britt's hand up as he kissed the back of it then let her go to her sister and cousin. Britt walked over to the group as she saw what was going on.

"Hathor?" Britt asked

"I do not like this. I wanted to be with someone else." Hathor said

"Me too. I would rather run away from my betrothal." Bre said, then Bre and Hathor looked at Britt "What about you?"

"I do not have a choice in this matter but I like someone." Britt said

Hathor kept herself from laughing for she knew Yami and Atem were the same person. She knew that Britt was already with the person she wanted to be with only he was hiding behind an Alias to conceal the truth about him.

Later that night Britt was being escorted around the palace by Atem while the other Prince's were leaving to head home so they took the time to say goodbye. Hathor and Bre went to their room to look out and think.

 _Yugi, why did you lie?_ Hathor thought

 _Ceon…I wish you were here to get me out of here._ Bre thought

Britt was allowing him to escort her around until they finally made it to her room. Atem smiled at her, as he was in a way courting her until the day they would marry someday.

"Have a good sleep Britt." Atem said

"Thank you Prince Atem." Britt said

"Please just call me Atem." He told her

"Ok, good night Atem." Britt said

She was going to leave to go in her room when Atem grabbed her hand for a minute. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed at the contact.

"Sweet Dreams." He whispered to her

"T-thank you." She said


	6. the birthday party and returning home

Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt: The Birthday Party and Returning home

Today was the day of the ball still, Britt was still going to be staying at the pharaoh's palace for her birthday with her sister and her cousin. She knew the three of them had received rings that night from their betrothed prince's. Prince Atem had taken Britt's hand after the ball to show her around the palace herself. Bre and Hathor wondered what they were going to do as they were left behind so that Britt's betrothed would be able to show her around.

Wow, he seems to really like her. Then again I would not expect anything less from 'Yami'. Hathor thought with a slight smirk

 _I just want to get to my room, I'll find my way around tomorrow._ Bre thought

The two girls ended up going to their rooms to rest as the servants showed them back to their rooms. Hathor was thinking about the truth of her friend Yugi.

 _He lied…his name was never Arim._ Hathor thought

Hathor was hiding a secret form everyone, she had a crush a deep crush on Yugi. She knew now that she could never be with Yugi but she hoped that somehow there would be some way to get a chance to be with him. Then she looked at her hand seeing the ring.

I have to get free of my betrothal…even if I have to run away. Hathor thought

Bre was hanging out by her window as she whistled for a little while, suddenly she heard a noise and jumped but when she saw it was Ceon she was glad to see him.

"Ceon." Bre said with a smile

Bre would never deny she felt safe and would love to run away with Ceon if he felt the same way about her. Sadly, she knew deep down she would never be able to actually run because she would never abandon her sisters.

 _I just want to be with Ceon…I have to get out of my betrothal._ Bre thought

Though the two girls were very upset, they wondered how Britt's personal tour was going.

Britt let her betrothed prince lead her around as they were walking around she thought about her friend Yami. Though she knew that she knew nothing of her friend's origin to say that she knew him well enough to even feel anything for him. She had not even been very attentive to listen to her tour.

Atem waved his hand in front of her face, which made her blink. "Huh?" She said

"Are you paying attention Princess Britt?" He asked

"Sorry Prince Atem, my mind seems to be other places." She said honestly as she looked down.

Of course her mind would be other places. She probably is thinking of me…as her friend Yami since it's the year we won't spend her birthday as Britt and Yami. Atem thought

Britt pulled her hand away from him as she turned from him. Her back to him as she wiped some tears from her eye. She wanted to be somewhere else, but she had to stay to be princess.

"Britt, do you have any friends?" Atem asked, of course she does, but as prince I am not supposed to know that.

"Yes, they live in the village." Britt said, she thought about her friends and how she missed them around this time too.

Atem was leading her around the palace while he was thinking.

 _I could invite them here for her birthday._ Atem thought with a slight smile.

"If you could have any wish for your birthday, what would it be?" He asked her

Britt was a bit surprised but she knew what she wanted. "My friends to come visit me…" She said before looking down "especially my closest friend…Yami."

 _If only you knew the truth Britt._ Atem thought

Soon though they came to her room as he bowed while kissing the top of her hand. He knew sometime he would have to come clean about being Yami but for now he was going to put what was important first. Being that Britt and her twin sister's birthday was the next day he had personally arranged a gathering for her and was planning to make sure that everything worked out perfectly.

Britt went to the room and she layed down. She wrote out a couple letters and had birds go to the windows of her sister and her cousin for she didn't feel like walking around the palace to finding their rooms.

Hathor and Bre were relaxing in their rooms while they were doing a few things in their rooms. They noticed birds with a Nile water drop marking on the letter they received. Each opened the letter wondering what Britt wanted to tell them.

 _Dear family,_

 _I am so confused; I did not want to burden you both with telling this twice. I know that I am supposed to marry the future Pharaoh of Egypt but I cannot_ _deny that I have feelings for that friend of mine. As I know you both have feelings for others that we have not fully discussed. Please I need to talk to you both in the morning._

 _Britt_

Hathor knew the truth about Yami and Arim, so when she saw that Britt's feelings were what she had always suspected. She wanted to laugh a little for she knew Britt was worrying over nothing really but her cousin did not know the truth. She worried what Britt would do though when she found out that Yami and Atem are the same.

 _Things may not go well for them when she finds out the truth…she hates liars._ Hathor thought

 _Poor Britt, she is worried over so much._ Bre though

As they wrote back then went to bad to some sleep for the birthday party tomorrow. Meanwhile the prince Atem went to go tell Britt's friends that they were invaded to Britt's birthday party at the plaice they all look at each other and nodded.

Atem went back to the palace and then went to sleep.

When morning came the group was slowly starting to wake up. Atem was sitting in his room looking through his best clothes for his betrothed princess's birthday party that he had put together. He put on his best prince outfit. Around that time the princesses were waking up from their sleep.

 _It's my and my twin's birthday._ Britt and Bre thought

The girls may have been in separate rooms but they both looked for their best clothes. Britt wore her favorite purple outfit that had some red in it while Bre wore her usual Blue and red outfit. Hathor was preparing herself for her cousin's birthday party and was wearing a nice orange and red outfit.

Once the girls were all dressed Britt went to meet with her twin and cousin. The girls met out in the courtyard sitting on the edge of the fountain. Britt put her hand in the water as she sat with her cousins.

"Britt, why are you confused?" Bre asked

"I know what my duty to the family is but…I wish to see Yami." Britt said

Once Britt said that the water rippled a little as a small portal opened. She was confused as the small water portal showed her Atem talking with Yugi.

"What is this?" Hathor said curious.

In the water portal the two were talking, Britt had to listen closely.

"Prince, you should tell her the truth. You both met before the betrothal was known." Yugi said

"What if she rejects me after I tell her? I do not want that friend of hers thinking he can have her." Atem told Yugi

 _what are they talking about? What does his servant mean by meeting before the betrothal was known?_ Britt thought

"Consider telling her after her birthday. She deserves the truth." Yugi said

"I will consider it Yugi. When will you come clean about your lie about being Arim?" Atem asked him

"Uh…Soon." Yugi said as he looked away.

 _Wait that's Yugi?! So is…no he can't be._ Britt thought

When Britt removed her hand the image disappeared and she was so confused. She shook her head as she sighed.

"maybe you are worrying for nothing." Bre suggested

"maybe." Britt said

 _still if he is Yami, I will not be happy that he has lied to me in the beginning._ Britt thought

Soon the girls went in the palace to get their selves ready for the party that was going to be starting any moment. Britt did not know what to expect for her and Bre even though she knew her betrothed prince was going to probably make sure all her needs were met for her birthday.

The girls went to Britt's room to sit while they were waiting to be called for the party. They wondered what was going to happen but the curiosity was getting the better of them. Hathor smiled at her cousins but wished to go get them something. She had a few gold coins and a little time to spare.

"Excuse me cousins." She said as she left the room.

Hathor went down the stairs and towards the stables, she was planning to go to the village fast. She got on her horse shadow then ran off to the village. She was wearing her cloak to get through the village without all the stares. She searched through the market around that time to see what was for sale. As she searched through the markets she came across some bracelets that would work for the three of them. She approached slowly as she was looking at them observing them.

"Do you like these? They're worth 4 gold coins each." The merchant said

Hathor smiled as she gave the merchant 12 gold coins. She was about to leave with the bracelets when she noticed something else. Something that made her wonder which one Britt would like. The merchant seemed to notice so he smiled.

"These are made after the Millennium items the royal court wear. The set of the seven is worth 10 gold coins." The merchant said

Hathor had this overwhelming feeling she should get the set for she just didn't know which one but she knew she didn't have much left and didn't want to spend it all.

"How much for just two?" She asked

"3 gold coins." The merchant said, he also offered a symbol of wings with the two. Hathor liked that better so she bought the two with the wings and picked the puzzle, and the Millennium ring charms.

As she was getting her stuff settled she noticed the horses approaching were their family. She knew the party would soon be starting so she rushed on Shadow as she went to the Pharaoh's palace. She arrived just before their family did so she went to her room to get everything ready for her cousin's party.

When the party started there was a knock on Britt's door, Britt was in there with Bre as she heard the knock.

 _Who is that I wonder?_ Britt thought

She approached the door as she opened it and saw her betrothed Prince Atem there standing there. He bowed his respect to her and she smiled at him.

"Princess Britt, May I escort you and your sister to the party?" Atem asked

"yes, you may." She said

Atem offered his hand out to Britt for which she took his hand. Bre walked over holding onto her sister's arm as the three of them walked to the party. Of course the girls knew that the party was for their birthday but they had no idea what to expect.

As the three walked into the ball room where the party was being held, they saw many people. The Pharaoh was there and since they were in the room Bre let go of her sister's arm not wanting to be a third wheel for her sister's betrothed to escort around.

 _I know they need to get to know each other better._ Bre thought

Britt looked to her sister seeing Bre smile as she went to mingle with the guests leaving Britt with her betrothed Prince. She wasn't sure what to say that time. Atem could see how Britt was unease so he cleared his throat making her look at him.

"I have a surprise for you." Atem said to her, which had her curiosity.

While they were waiting for guests to arrive he led her out to where he had told her friends to meet them. He stopped for a second taking a cloth as he blind folded her first before continuing to lead her for it was to be a surprise.

Where are we going? Britt thought

Atem led her being extra careful not to make her fall or run into any walls. He got her outside safely and once they were outside he removed the blindfold. 

"Alright, we're here." He said

The moment she could see where they were she was shocked to see her friends there. They all rushed over to hug her. Mira, Nannia, Hathor, Olivia, and Zoey were crowding around her so much Jake couldn't get close to her. That made Atem have a small smirk that they couldn't see.

Just perfect, he cannot get near her because of her friends who are girls. Atem thought

When the group let go of Britt she smiled at all of them. They all bowed in respect to her as it was tradition to bow to royalty but she didn't like to see her friends do that.

"Rise friends and please do not do that again." Britt said to them.

The group rose from their bowing and looked at her. She gave each of them a smile of gratitude.

"I would like you all to join the party. You are not servants and to me I am not higher in title then any of you. You all chose me to be your friend not for my birth right but for who I am." Britt said

Jake saw the ring on her finger that was the symbolized her betrothal to the prince who he saw standing by her. Atem was a bit surprised by her words to her friends for he did know that other royals would not see her point of view to the friends before her. He was open to it though for he wanted to make his betrothal to her work once he had come clean about being 'Yami'.

Britt walked away from him around that time to get close to her friends Zoey, Mira, Hathor, Olivia, and Nannia. While she was talking to them Jake was glaring at Atem, Atem was glaring back at Jake for he knew that Jake liked Britt.

 _I will never forget that he tried to get closer to her._ Atem thought

Britt laughed as she enjoyed their conversation but soon they had to come to the party. She thought for a second looking at her friends.

"You are not going in there dressed like this. I have some other dresses with me that will work for you all." Britt said

They were surprised and was going to decline but Britt wasn't taking no for an answer that minute since she knew that many things were going on. She went in with the group and she took the girls to her chambers she was given so that she could get them ready. Atem waited at the bottom of the stairs ignoring Jake while he waited for his Princess to return to him.

After a few minutes the girls all came down, they were in some of Britt's other dresses to make them blend in. She had given them some jewels to help make them look the part. She told them to say they were from the Nile Kingdom if asked where they were from. Atem watched in awe seeing that Britt had taken well care of her friends. He could see positions for the girls as Britt's ladies in waiting when the day came for her to be Queen. Jake watched them was surprised and he noticed another person was among the group as they were walking. The girl with blue hair he did not recognize at all.

"Who is this?" Jake asked

"My personal servant Kira. Any other questions please direct to her during the party Jake." Britt answered as she took Atem's hand to allow him to lead her to the party once again.

As Atem led her back to the party her group of friends walked in behind them.

Meanwhile during all this time Bre had been mingling with the people, she had made her way in there a lot but then she bumped into someone. She didn't recognize him at first but was shocked when she did.

 _Ceon?!_ Bre thought

She knew that black hair and those mixed eyes anywhere for he was the only one she knew that had the mix of yellow and blue in his eyes. She looked at her hand remembering the ring on, she wanted to remove it and remembered the priestess in training here.

"Bre?" Ceon asked

"Yes. Ceon." She said as she hugged him.

Bre didn't care he was not a prince or her betrothed but she was willing to run from her royal life if it was what she needed to do in her future. She was just so glad to see him right at that moment. Ceon asked her to dance which she accepted so when her sister returned she was still dancing with Ceon.

Britt was still allowing her prince to escort her as they were walking in the crowd. The crowd was slowly moving aside for them that she saw her cousin Hathor talking to two girls she did not recognize. So the two approached them at that time.

"Hathor." Britt said

Hathor and the other girls looked at her and Hathor smiled at her cousin.

"Britt, this is our cousins. Makayla and Gabby. But she prefers Gabs." Hathor said

Britt was shocked as she looked at them, Makayla was a bit younger than them and Gabs seemed to be just around their age. She could sense power coming from them realizing they were gifted just like the rest of the women in their family. It made her wonder many questions.

"Oh, I picked up some trinkets at the village." Hathor said as she showed Britt the two necklaces with small charms on them. One looked like the one around Atem's neck and the other was the Millennium Ring. Britt's younger sister was coming over to them hugging her sister around that time.

"happy Birthday sister!" Nana said then she noticed the charms in Hathor's hand.

"ooh Pretty." Nana said to Hathor.

Britt smiled as she was looking between the two, Atem also was watching her wondering which one she would choose from her cousin's hand. As Britt reached out to take one, her younger sister reached out too taking the Millennium Ring making Britt's choice be the Puzzle. Atem was a bit surprised that the younger sister chose the ring for that was going to his most trusted friend Mahad. He was glad though that Britt had gotten the puzzle as her charm it gave him hope.

"I didn't think Bre would want one of those so I have this one too. Which I'm going to give her." Hathor said showing one with a charm of wings on it.

Britt nod in understanding, Atem carefully took her necklace from her so he could put it around her neck so she wouldn't lose it. He didn't remove her other necklace for he knew that it was important.

Hathor dismissed herself and went looking for Bre, the moment she saw her dancing with someone she walked over.

"Excuse me." Hathor said

Bre was shocked as she looked at Hathor and blushed a little for Hathor nor Britt had met Ceon. Though they had always heard about a man with black hair that had their sister's attention. Hathor wondered if this was the person Bre fantasized about. Hathor put a necklace in Bre's hand smiling.

"Happy Birthday Bre." Hathor said with a smile.

Hathor walked away joining in the crowd as she mingled with some of the guests. Bre looked at the necklace in her hand surprised.

 _Wings? How odd._ Bre thought

 _Wings on a necklace._ Ceon thought

He took the necklace from Bre's hand and had her turn around so he could put it around her neck. He wasn't sure what the meaning of the necklace meant but he was sure time would tell. Bre did not want Ceon to leave her side for the rest of the party.

As the party progressed, Britt and Bre were being escorted by people during the entire time. Bre got her wish of Ceon staying by her side and Britt stayed beside her betrothed Prince during the party. Her friends blended in perfectly that no one even knew that the girls were not royal. They did not work hard just following Britt's example.

That night when things were done, Britt and Bre thanked the guests for the gifts. All the guests left except Britt and Bre's friends and family. The girls were surprised about all the royals that did come for they recognized some of the people. Bre had saw her betrothed was among the group of royals who showed up. She knew he probably didn't like her being escorted by someone else today but it was by her own choice for her closest friend was Ceon.

"well today was different than other years." Britt said

"Of course, you must have celebrated differently all those years." Atem said to her

This shocked Britt, she wondered how could he of known that but she did not ask for she did not want to be rude.

"It was different." Britt answered

After a while they went for a walk around the palace in the moon light. Britt thought the palace was beautiful at night that she didn't mind walking around but after such a party she felt the need for a bath.

"Where is the bathing chamber?" Britt asked Atem

Atem was surprised she would ask but he figured after such an event being so long she probably needed a bath.

"I shall have the servants prepare you a bath." Atem told her

Britt was going to object but she had a feeling he would not take no for an answer so she said nothing except nod. Atem could tell she wasn't used to servants or having people help so it would take time for her to adjust to the way things were here at his home. He called for a couple of servants who ran over and bowed to him.

"yes Prince, what shall we do for you?" the servants asked

"Please prepare Princess Britt a warm Bath." Atem said

"Of course, Prince. It will be ready in a few minutes." The servants said and rushed to the bathing chamber to prepare the bath.

As the servants prepared, Britt was led around until they finally made it to the bathing chambers. He knocked on the door. The servants answered as they bowed to them. Atem led her in as he showed her where everything was.

"if you wish for the servants to help you they will stay, if not you may dismiss them." Atem said to her

Britt nod in understanding as he bought her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it. She gave him a smile as she was looking at him. She knew he meant well and was trying to help her get used to his home.

"Is there anything you need before I go?" Atem asked her

"Please find Kira and send her to me." Britt answered

"Of course, My Princess." He said to her

Atem left closing the door behind him to leave her to it, she saw a table with some oil scents in them. She looked at all the scents that was listed there wondering which one was going to be her choice.

 _So many options...Jasmine is a good one but so is roses and then there's lavender._ Britt thought

"Princess do you need help with anything?" One of the servants asked her

"No, I can bathe myself. Thank you for preparing the bath." Britt answered still looking at the oil scents in front of her.

The servants understood as they bowed to her leaving her alone in the bathing chamber. The servants knew she was not like the prince so they did not treat her like it. Soon Kira came in the room not long after the servants had left. She bowed to her princess to show her respect. Britt was still looking at the oils then decided on the roses one as she picked it out.

"Britt, the prince said you needed me." Kira said

"Yes, Kira. I wish for you to stay to keep me company please." She said as she slowly removed her clothing keeping her back to Kira. Kira nod in understanding knowing that everything her princess needed was her responsibility.

Britt went and got in the warm water relaxing in it, she had a lot on her mind and knowing that she was princess was the most important one.

"Kira, what do you think of Prince Atem?" Britt asked her

"I think he will be a good match for you Britt." Kira said as she sat on the edge, keeping her feet below her.

Britt smiled at Kira's honesty as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the water. She knew she needed this after she would be leaving within the next day to go back home. She took a deep breath before going under water swimming in the bath chambers since the bath was huge.

 _I will go see Yami when I return…but it still bugs me what I saw. Is my Prince…possibly my friend? He would have lied to me for a long time…_ Britt thought

The water around her seemed to notice her thoughts as a portal opened in front of her making her stop swimming as she saw it was her betrothed prince and his personal servant.

"when will you tell her?" Yugi asked

"After she goes home…I will find a way to tell her the truth." Atem answered Yugi

 _tell who the truth?_ Britt thought

The portal closed in front of her and she came up for air as she was so confused. Who was her Prince hiding a secret from, and was it her?

 _Guess I'll find out sometime or later._ Britt thought

After a few minutes she was finishing up and then allowed Kira to rub the oil on her after she died herself off. Kira had brought her night ware for her so she changed into it.

"Thank you Kira." Britt said

"Yes, My lady." She said to her

When they were done, Britt and Kira walked out of the bathing chamber. Kira led the way around so that Britt would be able to find her room. Once inside she went in and layed on her bed looking at the ceiling.

 _Wow today was much different than before._ Britt thought

She knew she had so many questions and had no answers for them yet. She couldn't even begin to ask herself about what she had saw so she just decided that she was eventually going to ask her friend before confronting her prince.

 _I leave tomorrow night with my family. Then I will not come back here till I'm sixteen…marrying age to be the prince's wife._ Britt thought

Though she got comfortable and sleep eventually took over her as she closed her eyes she couldn't help wonder in the back of her mind if her theory was true. Was her betrothed Prince her best friend Yami, and if so why did he lie all those years?

During that night Makayla and Gabs had mingled in the party, Gabs had met a prince there by the name of Valon. She liked him a lot and though she eventually would come to find out he was her betrothed in a few years she kept in touch with the young prince for a while that night. Makayla on the other hand had decided to wonder around to where she met the future Priests Brother Mokuba. Makayla and Mokuba had talked most of the night till Makayla had to turn in for sleep in a guest room. Much likes Gabs she'd kept in contact with Mokuba.

When Daylight came all the royals and the servants in the palace awoke, some of the servants that had been night time servants were turning in to sleep. Britt prepared herself for her day and knowing she would be leaving that night with her family.

 _When Ra is about to Set we will head out to go home the fastest way._ Britt thought, _but the fastest way is my gift. Something I have not shown yet to anyone._

So once the princesses were all ready for the day, Britt set out to see what her Prince had planned for the day. Bre was going to find her friend Ceon who she'd been crushing on. Hathor wondered what Yugi was up to this morning and she knew too well he would be doing things for the prince. Gabs wondered if Valon was around still and Makayla set out to find Mokuba.

 _Wonder what today will hold._ They all thought

As Britt was walking around looking for the breakfast hall she noticed when she arrived that so did Hathor, Bre, Nana, Gabs, and Makayla. Atem was sitting there with her parents and his father when he noticed the Princess's walk in. He waved at Britt motioning for her to come over. When She walked over to him, He got up to pull her chair out.

"Princess Britt." Atem said

"Thank you Prince Atem." Britt said, as she took her seat.

The girls enjoyed their selves as they had a good day and when the sun was setting they all set out for home. Britt had to use her gift so that they made it back home before it was too dark.

 _Zoey is out with us so she will make sure that we are safe._ Britt thought

Her Grandfather did not know of Zoey, her thief friend and she planned on keeping it that way. She had a life outside her Grandfather's palace and she was not going to let her Grandfather into her personal life. When they all got home though Britt was tired and she went to her room collapsing on the bed and sleep took her. Bre and Hathor were busy talking about their bet around this time before bed.


	7. frienemies but still betrothed

Nile Princess and Pharaoh of Egypt: Frenemies but still Betrothed

Britt tried to get a good night sleep that night but she missed her prince. She enjoyed his company but she remembered that she could meet with her friend tomorrow. She smiled as she closed her eyes but in her mind she could see those eyes that she knew since she was a child. She knew her friend had those eyes...but the more she thought about it she knew that the same eyes her betrothed prince had too.

 _I wonder…_ She thought as sleep took her

 _Soon my heiress you will realize you have always known the man you were meant to be with._ Anuket said to the sleeping princess.

When Ra decided to rise the royals on both sides of Egypt were rising. Kira was attentive to her princess's wants and needs to make sure that everything Princess Britt needed was taken care of.

"Kira, bring me my cloak after breakfast." Britt said leaving for her grandfather's dining hall.

In her heart she already knew what she was doing today. She had decided for a while but she had to make the move to figure out how to find who she was looking for instead of him looking for her. With this on her mind she entered the dining hall around this time. The servants there bowed to her in respect as she took her seat.

"Brittania I'm so glad you could join us my dear Nile Princess." Maahes said to her.

Around this time Bre, Nana, Hathor, Makayla and Gabs joined the table. Britt was aware of all the different colors of dresses at the table. She had a feeling that each of her cousins had powers like her and her sister's along with her cousin Hathor did.

 _Let me see…I wear purple, Bre wears Blue and red, Nana wears Green, Hathor wears Orange and red. These were colors I already knew about that we all liked. Makayla and Gabs is very close to each other though. Makayla is a very light pink…bleh...where Gabs is a hot pink._ Britt thought

Maahes saw Britt looking at the others at the table and he sighed. "I assume I should tell you now. I can see you are interested in knowing about Makayla and Gabby." Maahes said

"Please Grandfather, enlighten me. I know I am the Nile Princess, Nana is the Princess of Bast, Bre is the Fire Dragon Princess, and Hathor is a fire princess." Britt said

"Indeed, you are right. There is more than one fire princess though. For you see your outfits are supposed to be similar to that of your power. Brianna, Amelia, Hathor, Makayla and Gabby do wear the clothes similar to their power…you my Nile Princess do not." Maahes said

That caught all their attentions right at the moment the way he said that each of them except for Britt wore the color matching their power. Not only that the girls also had heard what he said about more than one fire princess.

"I do not understand. There is only one Goddess, Sekhmet. Who has chosen Bre and Hathor as her heiresses. Are you saying there are more?" Britt asked

"In a way I am. Makayla and Gabby are not linked with your destiny like your sisters and Hathor seem to be. Still when the time is right they will meet their betroth-" Maahes didn't get to finish as Britt's hand hit the table and she sat up right then.

"Betrothals?! I cannot stand this! As Nile Princess and the one of legend. I will forbid it!" Britt said that made Maahes rise from his seat.

"You are not in charge!" Maahes said to her

"I arrange a promise Grandfather..." Britt said, everyone looked at her when she said that. "I will marry the future Pharaoh of Egypt, stay in my betrothal but you will release the others from their betrothals! When I move out of this palace I am taking Bre, Nana and Hathor with me!"

The other princesses gasped and the servants around them did too. Britt just sealed herself in her betrothal in exchange for her own family's happiness.

"My Sisters, my cousins will marry who they see fit for themselves." Britt said

Maahes looked at her and he knew that the other betrothals were mere agreements of convince. Where Britt's betrothal was to unite the two families.

"Alright, as long as you marry the prince of Egypt I will let the others free of their betrothals." Maahes said.

He snapped his fingers and the servants brought forth a paper. It was blank but he wrote on it and finished it. He put the paper and the quill on the table as Britt looked over it.

 _This is a written agreement between Nile Princess Brittania and her grandfather King Maahes. Princess Brittania promises to go through with her betrothal in exchange that King Maahes releases the others from their betrothals._

 _If Princess Brittania fails to hold up her agreement then such betrothals will proceed forward but as stated by the Nile Princess she shall go through with her marriage to future Pharaoh of Egypt, Prince Atem._

At the bottom of the paper was a line where Britt could sign the agreement. The girls at the table were shocked to see that the two were making this agreement now.

 _She would not do it._ Bre and Nana thought

 _Give up her happiness for all of us? She wouldn't._ Hathor thought

As all the girls were sitting there waiting Britt picked up the quill that her grandfather placed on the table and signed the document in front of her. Sealing her fate to the Kingdom they had just left yesterday.

 _I will do anything for my family…even if it costs me my own happiness._ Britt thought

As the breakfast was finished up she noticed that the rings her sister and cousin was wearing fell off. Making Britt realized they were spelled to stay on as long as the two were betrothed.

 _Interesting…_ Britt thought

Later that day Britt went out with Kira, she wanted to see Yami right then even though she had already sealed her fate to the future Pharaoh. She wanted to see her best friend at that moment to see how he was. Around this time Prince Atem was out looking for Britt, he wanted to tell her the truth for they were betrothed to be married anyway so they should not have any secrets to hold them back.

 _I wonder where he is._ Britt thought

As she was looking around she saw her friends out and about nearby so she couldn't resist stopping by to see them at that moment. The group of friends looked toward her and gave a smile. Britt smiled at them from under her hood of her cloak.

"Mira, Nannia, Olivia, Hathor I am so glad to see you all!" Britt said with a smile.

"What about me Britt?" Jake asked, his blonde hair had gotten a bit longer which Britt hadn't paid any attention to when the party had happened.

"It is nice to see you too Jake, my friend." Britt said to him

Jake's eye flinched hearing her call him her friend, the boy wanted so much more with the princess that it hurt him that he could not convince her otherwise. He knew though his beloved Princess was betrothed to another man…none other than his future Pharaoh…his Prince of Egypt. Jake was envious of the Prince that he had what Jake wanted Most.

Britt talked with all the girls asking how they all made it home since it was late when everyone had left the Pharaoh's palace. Of course she knew that the guards had escorted her friend's home to make sure they were safe orders of her betrothed.

"So honestly, what is your feelings toward the Prince?" Nannia asked

"He is my future Husband. There is no questions asked." Britt said

This answer got her friends' interest for they knew Britt liked someone but to have that blunt of an answer meant something happened. They were wondering what exactly was going on.

"Did something happen with your grandfather?" Mira asked

"Sadly, yes. I sealed my betrothal this morning." Britt answered

All the girls were shocked, Jake was more envious and jealous that her betrothal was sealed just like that.

"What happened?" Olivia asked

"I made a deal with my grandfather…sealing my betrothal for the release of my family's betrothals." Britt said

The girls were going to say something when they heard a male's voice say "You did what?"

Britt and the others looked to see two cloaked figures not far by, one was black and the other was gray. Britt knew who they were so she didn't even look away.

 _so he just heard that…_ Britt thought

 _did she really seal her betrothal with me to release her sister and cousin?_ Atem thought

Since Atem was being 'Yami' at this point he offered his hand out to her. Britt smiled at him as she took his hand in hers. This overwhelming connection with Yami was something she could never ignore.

"May we go talk by the beach alone?" He asked

"of course." Britt said

She left with him to the beach so they could go talk alone, her friends who were girls were shocked. Though they knew that Britt liked Yami, there was no doubt in their minds.

"Do not worry, they will end up together." Yugi said

That surprised the group as they looked at him, Yugi smiled at them before he removed his cloak hood. All of Britt's friends recognized him at that moment since he was the servant of the Prince they saw at her birthday ball.

"Y-You are…" Mira said

"I am." Yugi said

"Then he is…" Olivia started to say

"Yes. He is going to tell her today." Yugi told them

Britt had some theories about what was going to be happening but she didn't say anything. She knew too well how much she hated being right but it was hard to deny right at that moment. As she walked with him she was looking down watching as they were walking.

"So you sealed yourself in your betrothal for the others?" Atem asked, even though he was being Yami right then.

"I did. I'd do anything for my sisters and cousins…they have the right to choose who they want. I look into my sister's eyes and I see there is someone she wants to be with. My cousin is interested in someone too." Britt said to him

"and you? What would you choose if you could?" He asked

"Why? I sealed myself out of that option." Britt answered as she looked up some.

"Still if you could choose?" HE asked again

"I…I do not know. I mean my betrothed is nice and he cares. There is someone I like though before I met him." She said

"who?" He asked

Britt was glad her hood was over her head at that moment as she blushed "You." She said

 _So she likes Yami, but is still ok with me._ Atem thought

"What if I said you do not have to worry about your feelings and your betrothal." He asked

"What? How would that be possible?" Britt asked confused

Atem stopped at that moment as he let go of her hand but turned to face her, he removed her hood revealing her face to him as he saw her blush. It made his heart skip a beat to know that she liked him even when she didn't know he was her betrothed.

"Britt, I should have told you before you went to be a princess..." He said as he raised his hands up and slowly removed his cloak hood. Britt's eyes widened as she saw him reveal who he really was.

 _Yami…is really my betrothed?! Prince Atem?!_ Britt thought

In a way her heart was relieved but a part of her was mixed with sadness for all this time he had left her think he was someone else. A few tears welled up in her eyes and Atem reached out to wipe her tears away but she backed away and her hand raised as she slapped him.

"You lied to me all this time. You told me your name was Yami." Britt said

Atem had knew the risk of her slapping him, he put a hand on his cheek as he looked at her seeing that she was angry with him. How could he expect her not to be with all the time he could have told her the truth but he had kept it secret.

"I had my reasons Britt." Atem said

"What reasons? What possible could make you lie to me?" Britt asked

In the distance Hathor had followed Britt to see what was going on that she witnessed the whole thing. She saw how Britt was looking angry and she knew even deep down Britt still had feelings for Atem.

 _She may be angry but she can't deny she already sealed herself in their betrothal._ Hathor thought

Britt waited to hear his answers on why he would lie to her, what reason he had to make up such a lie.

"I was not aware of the betrothal until the day you and I found out. I knew I needed a Queen but I wanted to make sure my Queen would love me for me not for who I am. So when I met you I told you my name was Yami so I could get to know you." Atem said to her

As much as that made sense to her for she wanted to marry for love not for any other reason it still stung her that he had lied all these years and never tried to tell her before now.

"I am sorry but I need time." She said as she put her cloak back on her head and walked away. A few tears were falling down her cheeks because she was so confused at that moment.

After some time, they returned home and she went to her room where she was going to be by herself so that she wasn't going to take her anger out on anyone else. She cried in her pillow letting her feelings of being lied to for so long to come out. Her mind kept repeating what happened as she had slapped her betrothed prince in the face.

 _Does he hate me now? I smacked him._ Britt thought

Around this time Atem and Yugi had returned home and Atem was refusing to remove his cloak from his head as they were making their way to his room. As they entered his room Yugi was starting to get concerned.

"Prince, why haven't you removed your cloak?" Yugi asked

Atem sighed before removing the cloak and Yugi saw the slight impression of a hand on his cheek. Atem rubbed it slightly remembering how Britt had been so angry and seemed like she wanted to cry.

 _I know I deserve this but she did not have to slap me out of anger._ Atem thought

"You told her the truth?" Yugi asked

"I did, she's upset with me." Atem answered

Yugi figured that may have been the case for he knew that the princess was probably mad. Yugi went to go get some water to help with the sting and when he returned he was about to wet a cloth when some water was rising out of the bucket and seemed to float over to the prince's face right where he had been slapped.

Over in the Nile Kingdom Britt was holding her necklace in her hands and chanting an ancient Nile spell to her necklace. She was concentrating on what she had done to the prince and was trying to command water to heal the mark she left. When she felt it was done she passed out on her bed.

Yugi saw what happened and he was shocked, he didn't know how to understand what had just happened. He took the bucket away and put it up. Meanwhile Atem put a hand over where the hand print was and he didn't feel any pain.

 _What just happened?_ Atem thought as he was thinking of what him and Yugi just saw. _Could It of been our imagination? I know some time I will see Britt again my betrothed Nile Princess._

Atem didn't let it get too much to his mind as he decided to turn in for bed.

For the next two days' no one could get the Nile Princess awake for they didn't know what she had done. The ancient spell of the Nile she used had really drained her energy bad.

 _What could have happened to Britt?_ Hathor thought

Everyone was concerned but no one reached out to the pharaoh's palace not wanting to worry the prince about her condition. In Britt's mind she was seeming to walk a labyrinth and never finding a way out.

 _This way my heiress of the Nile waters._ She heard a female voice guiding her.

"Who is there?" Britt asked

 _trust me and follow my voice._ The female voice said

Britt followed the voice wondering who was calling out to her, she knew about the legend of the Nile Princess for she was the Nile Princess of Egypt. She kept walking listening to the voice as she was being guided to where the voice was leading her. When she found her way to the room the voice was leading her to she looked at the door before she opened it and walked in.

"Hello?" Britt said

 _come in my heiress._ The female voice said

Britt slowly walked in being very light with her footsteps as she was making her way in the room. She came to the area the voice was and when she got in there she saw a woman sitting in a chair. She could tell something was different about this woman for she was dressed really nice.

 _You made it here finally my heiress. You used a lot of your energy helping your future husband._ The woman said

"I am sorry but why do you keep calling me your heiress?" Britt asked trying not to be disrespectful. _Wait did she say my future husband?_

"I am the Goddess of the Nile, Anuket. You are my gifted heiress of the Nile, The Nile Princess of Egypt" Anuket said

"G-Goddess Anuket." Britt said and immediately showed her respect to her Goddess. She knew Anuket was the reason for her gift and she never was going to be disrespectful to the one who gifted her.

"You used one of the ancient water spells that come with your gift. You drained your energy in fixing what you did to your future husband. He was not your grandfather's choice but I used my gifts to put the thought in your grandfather's head about your betrothal." Anuket said

 _Goddess Anuket chose Prince Atem to be my future husband? She put the thought in my grandfather's head to betroth me to him?_ Britt thought as she was shocked to hear this.

Anuket got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Britt having her look at her, she could see the hurt in her eyes when the prince had been brought up.

"I came here to warn you; you both are set to be angry at each other but it will pass. He is your future my heiress." Anuket said

Britt didn't say anything how could she when she was a few years off from being marrying age. She knew even though she was angry at her prince she was not going to be able to fight for she signed the agreement with her grandfather to release her family from their betrothals. Anuket was looking in her eyes to see how she was processing all this information she had given her.

"I can see your confused, but in time you will understand." Anuket said

"Goddess, I-" Britt didn't get to finish as Anuket put a hand over her mouth seeing she was going to ask a question she could already answer.

"After this dream of yours, you will hear my voice when you need guidance." Anuket said

 _dream?_ Britt thought shocked

Anuket removed her hand from Britt's mouth who was shocked but she sat down. She knew that there was a lot she probably didn't know but this wasn't the time to ask questions. She figured it was probably the spell she did that caused her to be in this.

 _Why is there a labyrinth in my mind though?_ Britt thought

Anuket could tell what she was thinking at that moment, she sighed as she looked down at her. "I have put this here. It's a warning for you to know that someday you will see it again. You'll understand when the time comes." Anuket said

Before Britt could get any more questions out Anuket touched her head with a smile. "Time to wake up Heiress of the Nile." Anuket said

Britt woke up and looked around seeing it was early morning and she yawned a little thinking it was only a dream that she'd only been asleep since the night before. She layed back down in her bed looking at her ceiling when she heard noise coming from her window. She wondered who could it be or if it was a thief trying to get in. Just as she was about to check she saw the female figure coming in her window and she relaxed when she saw it was Zoey.

 _It's only Zoey. I'm glad to see her._ Britt thought

Zoey turned around and saw Britt so she went over to hug her. Britt hugged her back and she heard a little sobbing from Zoey so she wondered what was going on.

"Zoey?" Britt asked

"I have not seen you in two whole days, I thought something bad had happened to you." Zoey said

This shocked Britt hearing Zoey say she hadn't been out in two whole days. It made her realize her talk with her Goddess was not wrong she had been out of it for a few days thanks to the ancient spell she was using to help her betrothed prince.

"I am sorry Zoey; I am fine though." Britt said

Zoey took a good look at her as she was wondering if she was really ok when she looked to make sure. She could tell that no harm had come to Britt during the time she hadn't seen her. She was glad her friend was safe and that was most important for her.

"I am just glad you are safe my friend." Zoey said with a smile.

"I never left home in the last two days. I seem to of been sleeping this entire time." Britt said

Zoey looked concerned when Britt told her that for she didn't know what would make a person sleep for two days. She could see that Britt was confused as well and she was not going to push any questions on her friend at that moment.

"I am just glad you are safe. Even if you were just sleeping here at home." Zoey said

Now that it was over with talking about her, Britt could see that something was on her mind. Britt wondered what could possibly have Zoey so worried.

"Zoey what is on your mind?" Britt asked

"huh? Oh it is just…my brother." Zoey said

"You have a brother?" Britt said surprised

"Yes, but he is not like me. He is wanting…revenge on the main royal family." Zoey said

As much as that concerned her for her betrothed Prince she comforted her friend at that moment. She knew that things were not as they seemed when she awoke and she was glad to be awake to help her best friend at that moment with her personal life problems even if she couldn't physically help her.

Britt decided to make herself known to the villagers and she would leave the palace with her cloak and make her way to her grandfather's village. She figured she needed to be acquainted with the people more so when she would get closer to the center of the village she would remove her cloak. Tossing it aside and just in the right place at the right time Zoey would catch it. Everyone looked back at her and suddenly all eyes were on the Nile Princess of Egypt. Everyone around her would stop and bow to her.

"Please no bowing, stand everyone." She said, _if one day I am going to be the future Pharaoh's Queen then why not start now with my grandfather's villagers._

Everyone listened to her as they rose from where they stood, but none of them would look at her. She knew that was the way it was always to be with royals remembering the times as a child she would do this.

"Please go about your day like I was never here. I want to see how your lives are." Britt said

This shocked them but they did as they were told, Britt would walk around the village and Zoey would be with her. Zoey was like Britt's personal Body Guard and since she was trained to be a thief it would be hard for other thieves to get back at her. Britt hid her gold coins as she knew that many people would try to steal from the rich. She walked around the village trying her best to blend but the stares were always there when she would pass someone. She saw a boy running out of a shop with a bread and running from the royal guards stationed in the village. The boy kept running until he saw the Princess and he hid behind her, though Britt looked down at him.

"Please Princess…save me from those guards." The boy said

The guards started to approach and saw the boy near the princess. The guards were outraged the boy was near one of the royal family but then they saw Britt's eyes land on them and they kneeled before her.

"Princess, that boy he stole food from the shop." The main guard said

"And we all know the villagers struggle as it is to make it by this era." Britt said to the guard. She looked back seeing the boy scared and hungry, she couldn't let the boy be captured and maybe that was her kind heart.

"What do you propose to do Princess?" The Guard asked, Britt got into her pouch she had kept hidden and pulled out four gold coins as she put two in the guard's hand. "that should cover for what the boy took." Britt said

The Guards bowed to her taking the gold coins and then walked away. The boy was shocked as he never knew that royalty could be so kind to the people below them. Britt looked back at the young boy and he bowed to her. She kneeled down and had him look at her.

"What is your name?" Britt asked

"Amon, Princess." The boy said

Britt was surprised for she knew that Amon was meaning the hidden one in Egyptian. She smiled at the young boy and placed two gold coins in his hand.

"Please take this and next time do not steal Bread. If you need food my friend here will be walking around the village. Inform her and she shall inform me. Where are your parents?" Britt asked

Amon looked like he was about to cry and she wondered if she said something wrong. "I do not have any." The boy said

Britt was shocked that this boy was an orphan, she knew now that was why he stole bread. She knew changes needed to be made and she was going to make them now. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Would you like to come to the palace with me and my friend Amon?" Britt asked

Amon's eyes widened hearing the Princess ask that, he knew her grandfather the king didn't like the people in his palace but yet something about her smile made him feel safe. "Yes Princess." Amon said

Britt nod understanding as she had him walk with them, the boy kept close to her while they walked fearing that people would come and hurt them. He knew there was many bad people in the village staying in the shadows. He wasn't sure where they were hiding exactly.

In the darkness of the village, Bakura was watching the three walking and saw his sister Zoey staying quiet close to the Princess. He couldn't believe his sister; a thief Princess was friends with a royal princess.

 _What is she thinking being friends with the enemy?_ Bakura thought

As he watched he saw that someone had tried to attack the princess who his sister was walking with and he noticed his sister act quickly as a body guard and knock the man down.

"Do not come near my friend again or it will be worse next time." Zoey said

 _her friend?! So I was right, but yet she acts like a body guard to the princess._ Bakura thought _interesting._

Britt didn't like violence if she didn't have to see it, she kept Amon back knowing that he was just a child. This was not what a child should be seeing was someone attacking her or her friend having to knock him down.

"My apologies Amon for you having to see such a thing." Britt said

"It is alright princess, but why are you so kind to me? I am not a royal boy." Amon said

Britt sighed and for a moment she thought about Atem, but she shook that thought away and kneeled before Amon with a smile. "I am nice to you because one day I will be Queen of all Egypt. I will be working to help everyone in Egypt for a better life. So I am starting with helping those I can right here." Britt said

Amon was shocked hearing the Princess's reasons for helping him but he could hear from her reasoning that she was trying to help all of the people. He gave her smile and nod. Britt smiled back before standing back up and finishing her walk around the village. She had helped a few people who were struggling to keep themselves fed and she knew that there was a lot going on in the village. She could only help so much a day and she returned home with Zoey and the boy Amon. The Guards saw her approaching with Zoey and Amon then looked at the Princess.

"they are with me; the boy Amon is to be treated well here. If he is treated anything less than well then whoever has a problem shall report to me." Britt said with authority keeping the child near her.

The guards bowed to her in respect, "Yes, Princess." The guards said

 _I really hate when they do that._ Britt thought

The three went inside the palace and walked around until Britt found a room that was next to hers. She knew it was her personal servant's room but she knew there was enough room. She knocked on the door and Kira came out.

"Princess" Kira said with a bow

"Kira, please share a room with this child. His name is Amon. I shall have an extra bed be put in the room but I trust that he'll be safe with you." Britt said

"Of Course Princess." Kira said and led Amon into the room.

Britt returned to her room as she sat on her bed before laying back on it. Zoey had followed her inside the room.

"Busy day today." Zoey said

"The first of many to come. Every day til the day I have to see him again I will help the villagers." Britt said

Zoey thought it was a bit reckless of her friend to want to go out along but she knew that there was nothing going to change Britt's mind on this.


End file.
